htownrockfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big List
Think of this as the index: a comprehensive list of all known Houston musical acts. *Solo artists are listed as Last Name, First Name. *Bands beginning with The are listed as Band Name, The. *Bands whose names begin A ____ are listed under the first letter of the second word, e.g. A Thousand Cranes is listed under T. *Persons who bill themselves as DJ ___''should be listed under the letter that ''___ begins with, not "D" - e.g. ''DJ Sun ''is listed under S. *If you add something to this list, please add it to its corresponding section page: Bands, DJs, Rap/Hip-Hop, Solo Artists. A *A-Blake Records *About This Product *Action Town Records *Adlai *Aftershock *Agro-Wax Records *Air Castle Mystery Solved *Alexander, Lee *Alice's Tin Pony *Alkari *All At Sea *All Transistor *American Fangs *American Heist, The *American Sharks *Atomic Opera *Atticus Finch *Avenger *Awake *Awful Truth, The B *B. *B L A C K I E *Baby Showers *Bad Mutha Goose *Balaclavas *Banks, The *Banana Blender Surprise *Barstool Forest *Bayou Monster *Beat Temple *Before There Was Rosalyn *Bellaire *.belville *Beyoncé *Big Black Spiders *Big Pokey *Big Science *Big Top *A Bird's Eye View *Black Black Gold *Black Congress *Black Leather Jesus *Blackmarket Syndicate, The *Blades *Blaggards, The *Bloody Hammer *Bone Simple *Born Liars, The *Bottom Four, The *Brave As Men *Bright Men Of Learning *Bring Back The Guns *Buddha On The Moon *Buffalo Bayou *Bun B *Bushwick Bill *Busy Kids, The *Buxton *By The End Of Tonight C *Caleb Fraid *Caprolites, The *Cardinal Rise, The *Castillo, Tody *Cavernous *Ceeplus Bad Knives *Ceili's Muse *Chamillionaire *Chango Man *Channel K *Chemicals, the *Chelsea Hotel *childrenofpop *Chlorine *Church Of Philadelphia, The *Clouded *Clouseaux *Clover *Co-Pilot *Cody Adams & The Hurricanes *Cog Melter *Colores En Espiral *Come See My Dead Person *Convair *Cop Warmth *Cornbreadd *Corners *Cosmic Sound *A Country Burial *Courage Sleeps *Crime Wave *Crossley, Jay *Culturcide D *D.R.U.M. *A Damp TV *Dannuerysm *Dannzig *Darwin's Finches *Davey Crockett *Dead Horse *Dead Roses *Death By Texas *December's Child *Deep Cuts *Deep Ella *Delo *Depths & The Dauntless *Derden, Cory *deSangre *deSchmog *Desconocidos *Destiny's Child *A Devil Amongst Traitors *Devin The Dude *Dezen, Cameron *The Dimes *Dining With Cannibals *Dinosaur Salad *Direkt *Dirty & Nasty *Dive *Dollyrockers *Down & Dirties, The *A Dream Asleep *Dresden 45 *Dry Nod *Dubtex *Duncan, Johnson & The Gentlemen *Dupree E *Eldridge *Electric Attitude *Elephant Face *Ellis, Robert *Ellypseas... *Energy, The *Examples, The *Eyes Like Lions F *Fab Motion *Factory Party, The *Fake Believe *Failed Attempt, The *Fat Tony *Fatal Flying Guilloteens, The *Featherface *Female Demand *Fever Tree *Fingers Crossed *Finnegan *Fired For Walking *Fiskadoro *Fist Of Kong *Five Dollar Friend *Flamin' Hellcats, The *Flat Earth *Floorbound *Flowers To Hide *Flying Fish Sailors, The *Fondue Monks *Football, Etc. *For Those Who Die *Forests *Fox & Cats *Framework *Frants *Freddie Ghonerea & The Gunz *Free Money *Free Radicals *Freedom $old *Freeman, Frank *From Now On *Frustrated Dissector *Future Blondes G *Galactic Cowboys *Garcia, Brandi *Gedi Duroe *Georgia's Horse *Geto Boys, The *Ghormeh Sabzi *Ghost Machine, The *Ghost Mountain *Ghost Town Electric *Giant Battle Monster *Giant Princess *Glasnost *God's Temple Of Family Deliverance *Golden Arrow Holy Face *Golden Axe *Golden Cities *Golden Snakes *Gold Sounds, The *Good Guys, The *Goods, The *Grandfather Child *Gray Tapes *Greer, Elaine *Griffin, John *GRRRL Parts *GTRS H *H.I.S.D. *H-Kane *Haaga, Michael *Hamamatsu Tom & The Bareback Hell Stallions Band *Hamblin, Chase *Handsomes, The *Harborside *Harkreader, Sydney *HasHBrown *Hates, The *Hearts Of Animals *Heavy Roach Activity H.R.A. *Hell City Kings *Heroine Stereo *Hollywood Black *Hollywood Floss *Holy Fiction *Holy Hand Grenades, The *Holy Wols *Homopolice, The *Horders *Horse *Hospital *Houston Funk Factory *Hue Man *Hungry Villagers *Hunter, Jana *Hyperspeed Megaship I *I-45 *I-Gents, The *I Am Mesmer *Idol Hand *Indian Jewelry *Inner Lights *Insect Warfare *Insert Name Here *In The Garden *In The Pouring Rain J *J-Dawg *J-Mac *Jah Rühl *Jambolism *Jandek *Japanic *Jealous Creatures *Jindra, Jonathan *Jinkies, The *Jonbenét, The *Jonny Nero Action Hero *Jonx, The *Josiah Gabriel *Journey Agents *Jracula *Jud Johnson Band *Jude/Ross *Judys, The *Julys, The *Junior Prom *Juzcoz K *K-Rino *Kai/Ros *Karnavas, Andrew *Keaton Branch & The Figure Eight *Kennedy Bakery *Kill The Theory *Killa Cal-Wayne *Killa Kyleon *Kilpatrick, Kat *King's X *Kinsey, Craig *Knight Mare *Knowles, Solange *Krumwell *Kyle Hubbard L *Lady Lux *Lance & The Pants *Landshark *Last Place You Look, The *A Last Prayer *Latch Key Kids *Lazlo *Lenny Briscoe *Les Veines *Light Parade *Lil' Flip *Lil' Keke *Lil' Troy *Limb *Linus Pauling Quartet, The *Lion808 *Liquid Casing *Liquid Kitchen, The *Lisa's Sons *Listen Listen *Literary Greats, The *Living Shred *Los Skarnales *Love Field *Lowbrow *Luxurata M *Madd Hatta *Mahas, The *Manichean, The *Mansion *Marry Me *Matchlocks, The *Mathletes, The *Matinee, The *Matty and Mossy *Mayalino *Mazra *McKenzies, The *Mechanical Boy *Mermaids Of Jerusalem, The *Metavenge *Methods, The *Mic Skills *Michael Kingkaid & The Black Power *Michael "5000" Watts *Midmir *Mike Jones *Million Year Dance *Mineral *Mirm *Miss Leslie & Her Juke Jointers *Missiles, The *Molotov Compromise *Monocerous *Monocles, The *Morgue City *Motion Turns It On *Muhammad Ali *My Milky Way Arms *Mydolls, The N *Nautical Mile, The *Nectarine *Neon Collars *News On The March *Nice Guys, The *Nikki Texas *Nistal, Karina *No Resistance *No Talk *Nosaprise *Novox O *O, Pioneers!!! *Obama Nation *Obsolete August *Octanes, The *OG Ron C *Oltre La Morte *Omotai *On My Side *Opie Hendrix & The Texas Tallboys *Oracle Hysterical, The *Orange Is In *Organ Failure *Otenki *Otherside, The *Over Sea Under Stone *Owl Witch *Ozeal P *P.L.F. *Pale *Paloma *Papermoons *Pain Teens, The *Paris Falls *Paul Wall *Paula May *Peekaboo Theory *peglegasus *Penny Royal *Perfect Disease *Perseph One *Phlegmatics, The *Phyneas Gauge *Piano Vines *Pinche Gringos *Picture Book *Prairie Cadets Q *Quarantines R *R.A.V., The *Ragged Hearts *Raging Apathy *Rapeworm *Rask, Dave *Really Red *Reckless Endeavor *Red Line, The *Reservations For Two *Rhinestone Fargus *Rice, David *Ride Home, The *Riff Tiffs, The *Right, The *Rocketshipajax *Rocrament *Roky Moon & Bolt *Row Zero *Runaway Sun *Rusted Shut *Ryan Scroggins & The Trenchtown Texans S *Sad Gorilla *Sanctus Bellum *Satin Hooks *Scale The Summit *Scarface *Scattered Pages, The *Schmaltz, Gretchen *DJ Screw *Searching For Signal *Secret Prostitutes, The *Serum Fantis *Sew What *Sharks & Sailors *Shina Rae *Shining Sex *Side Arms *Sideshow Tramps *sievert *sIngs *Skeleton Dick *skyblue72 *Slim Thug *Sloan, Hillary *Slow Motion Rider *Small Sounds, The *Smoky Mountain *Snakecharmers, The *Something Fierce *Somosuno *Sons Of Adam *Soulbrotha *South Park Mexican *Southern Backtones *Spain Colored Orange *Springfield Riots *Stadium *State Vs. Judd Nelson, The *Sugar Shack *Sugarball Express *DJ Sun *Supak, Ryan *Surreall *Suspects, The *Sweet Life, The *Swervy & The Nutsacks *Swimwear Department T *T.H.E.M *Takes, The *Tambersauro *Tax The Wolf *Tchrite *Teenage Kicks *Tempest, The *//TENSE// *Tha Fuckin' Transmissions *Thee Armada *This Year's Tiger *Thou Shalt Not Kill... Except *A Thousand Cranes *Tigermilks, The *Tigerparty *together. We Are Instruments *Toho Ehio *Tontons, The *Toy Subs *Trae Tha Truth *Trevino, Sergio *Trian Woodburns, The *Trills *Trish and Darin *Trout Fishing In America *Twisted Wires *Two Star Symphony *Tyagaraja U *U.Y.U.S. *UGK *Ultramagg *Umbrella Man, The *Uprise Of The Fallen *Useful Information V *Vaarg *Vagina Missile Crisis *Van Buskirk, Sara *Vatos Locos *Venomous Maximus *VerseCity *Via Cavour *Vicarious Me *Vigilante *Vila, Tony *Violent Blue *Virgin White *Voidmate W *Wails *Wall With One Side *Warbler Pl *Watermarks, The *Wayside Drive *We Are Halffnelson *We Both Know *We Monumental *We'rewolves *We Were Promised Guns *Weird Party *Welfare Mothers *WellWell *Wesley, Benjamin *Westbound *Western Civilization, The *Western Standards *White Crime *Who Shot Mr. Burns *Wicked Poseur *Willie D *Wiggins, The *Wild Moccasins *Windsor Drive *Winter Wallace *Without A Face *Wolf Explosion *Woozyhelmet *A Word To The Suffering *World's Most Dangerous *Wols *Wrangler, Dave *WretchedU *Wrong Ones, The X Y *Yoko Mono *Yoria, Arthur *You(Genious) *Young Girls *Young Mammals *Yppah *Yung Chill *Yung Quis *Yung Redd Z *Z-Ro *Zap Em Dead Bartholomew *Zatouchi *Zipperneck *ZZ Top # *10th Gräde Cütie *14K *2 Dollar Sound *30footFALL *4Element *4Thirty *47 Miles Of Barbed Wire *50/50 *500 Megatons Of Boogie *71's, The *98 In The Shade Category:Bands Category:Active Bands